


Not So Drunken Confessions

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Giselle is a party girl change my mind, Involves alcohol I guess, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Yoo Jimin is jealous.Originally posted on twitter. This is an edited version.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Not So Drunken Confessions

“...I got you something in celebration of your successful debut, Minjeong-ssi!” His loud, annoying voice echoed down the hall. 

Jimin couldn’t help but roll her eyes, her foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor. They were supposed to leave for their dorm ages ago, but were stopped due to the amount of people on the lower floor. It has since been cleared and now the only thing preventing from going home was NCT’s Jaehyun...and whoever their manager was talking to on his phone.

“Oh, you didn’t have to-“ Minjeong tried to decline with a smile, at least it was what Jimin was seeing.

“Please, I insist.” Jaehyun pushes a red, narrow box towards the blonde’s hands. 

Whatever he said next remained a mystery as he leaned down to whisper it in Minjeong’s ear, who stepped back a second later and blushed. She actually blushed. She was blushing at something Jimin did not say.

The leader was livid, ready to walk over and take Minjeong back to her side, but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Easy there, Unnie,” Aeri snickered while Ningning giggled by her side. “It’s probably nothing.”

Jimin huffs and looks back again at Minjeong. Her hand was itching to flick away Jaehyun’s that was on Minjeong’s bare shoulder, giving small squeezes.

“Okay, girls, time to go.” Their manager announced, stuffing his phone into his pocket. “Turns out you have a free day tomorrow. Where’s Minjeong?”

“I’ll go-“ Ningning offers, but Jimin was quick to stride over, eager to hear whatever poison Jaehyun was whispering to the younger girl. 

“...if you’re free, maybe you would like to go out and get some dinner? What do you say?” Jaehyun smiles, twirling his fingers on the blue tips of Minjeong’s hair.

“Minjeong-ah, it’s time to go.” Her tone was clearly of displeasure, and Jimin hoped Jaehyun would get the signal.

Minjeong glances to her side in surprise, then bows lightly at Jaehyun. “I guess I’ll see you next time, Oppa.”

No, you won’t.

“You’ve got my number,” Jaehyun nods to Minjeong’s phone, “text me.”

//////

“You’ve got my number, text me.” Jimin imitates in a whiny voice, to which her girlfriend laughs in response.

Laughing with ice cream in your mouth wasn’t such a good idea and it had Minjeong coughing in an instant. Jimin quickly pushes a bottle of water to the younger girl’s lips. They were currently at a 7/11 store enjoying a little ice cream date. They had ice cream back at the dorm, but Jimin wanted to have Minjeong to herself a little while.

“Thanks,” Minjeong clears her throat and wipes the side of her mouth with her sleeve. “Aw, Unnie, wipe that scowl off your face. He’s long gone.”

“But his number isn’t.” Jimin mutters bitterly, 

Minjeong unlocks her phone on the table and slides it to her side. Jimin looks down, then leans back with an arched eyebrow.

“Jaeyukie, really?”

“He’s the one that punched it in!” 

“Even all the hearts?”

“Even all the hearts.” Minjeong confirms, spooning some more ice cream into her mouth.

Jimin scoffs and presses down on the screen to delete the contact. “What was he saying to you, anyway?”

“Well, he said that everybody in the group looked pretty today, especially me,” Minjeong giggled, then glances for her leader’s reaction.

Jimin gives her a side-eye before going back to Minjeong’s phone. She exits the contacts app then goes to open the camera roll. It was filled with blurred selfies with Ningning and stolen photos of herself, the most recent one was of earlier when she went to pay for their ice cream.

“What else?” The leader demanded, fingers busy positioning a new wallpaper for the device.

“He asked me out to dinner, which I assumed you heard.” Minjeong says, tilting her cup to the side to collect the melted dessert.

“Loud and clear,” Jimin nodded. “What would’ve been your answer if I hadn’t come to get you?”

“Hmm, I think I would’ve said that I’d think about it.”

“And have you?” Jimin tested, putting the phone aside and facing the younger girl.

“Maybe?” 

“Then you’d have no girlfriend to come home to.” 

“Hey!” Minjeong whined, “I didn’t break up with you when you were out with Jongin-oppa!”

“That was strictly business,” Jimin points out, “Plus, we were with the important people who directed the event.”

“You were constantly out to practice, and there were even times you left without saying! I should’ve broke up with you!” Minjeong accused, lightly shoving Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin takes her hand, pressing it to her lips, then leans in to plant a kiss on the younger girl’s cheek.

“Like I’d ever let you do that.”

///

Jimin pulls away to take a quick breath in before attacking Minjeong’s lips once more. The younger girl had her arms wrapped around her neck, hands tugging on her hair lightly. She guides the younger girl’s backward steps to their dorm’s door, pulling away to punch in the passcode, then pushing the door open. 

Once inside, Minjeong takes hold of Jimin’s face, pressing their lips together, her tongue licking along the older girl’s bottom lip. Before things could escalate any further, a voice forces them apart.

“Dude, can we please get a warning next time?”

Jimin looks over Minjeong’s shoulder, seeing Aeri on the couch with Ningning, her hand shielding the maknae’s view.

“Sorry guys,” the leader breaks into a sheepish smile. 

“Minjeong-unnie, aren’t you going to open your present?” The maknae asks.

“Oh, right.” 

Minjeong walks over to the counter where she left Jaehyun’s really heavy present. The group shortly gathers around as she lifts up the lid, watching the walls of the box collapse flat on the countertop. The present turns out to be three sizable bottles held together by a black ribbon. Aeri reaches to untie the ribbon, turning the bottle around to see the label.

“Wow,” Her eyes were wide open, “I can’t believe he easily handed you these!”

“It’s wine.” Jimin announces.

“Yep, really expensive wine.” Aeri scans the other bottles. “Looks like they’re all the same brand and it’s alcohol content is quite high.”

“Let’s have some!” Minjeong says excitedly.

Jimin’s face forms an unreadable expression. “Minjeong-ah, you shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Yeah, Unnie, why not?” Aeri repeats, feigning a pout. “You can’t let these go to waste.”

“It’s wine, it won’t go to waste.” Jimin gives Aeri a look, who holds up her hands in surrender. “You don’t need to have some, Minjeong-ah.”

“But it’s a present, Unnie. Pretty please?”

Jimin sighs, they were in the dorm and she was there to supervise, so why not?

“Alright, but only after dinner, and Ningning can’t have any yet.”

//////

When Nigning retires into their bedroom, Aeri pops one of the bottles open. Before handing the glass to Minjeong, Jimin had to try it first. She looks skeptically down the glass, the dark red liquid dancing at the bottom. She looks up at the two girls in front of her, who were looking back with urgency.

“Go on, try it!” Aeri does it weird little dance, making Minjeong snort beside her.

Jimin takes a deep breath in before downing half the glass. The liquid slightly burned her throat dry, wincing back as the tannic flavor settled on her tastebuds. Aeri also takes a sip from her own glass, then acts as the final verdict.

“Tastes pretty good. Try it, Minjeong-ah.”

Four glasses down, and Minjeong was already a giggling mess. Her face was dusted pink and her eyes half-lidded. She swayed back and forth, the empty glass held with both hands. Jimin wasn’t allowed to interfere, Aeri stating that it was best for Minjeong to experience it so she’d know what is was like. 

After her single sip, Jimin didn’t want anymore. She was never a fan of how alcohol tasted, but Aeri seemed to handle it well. Knowing Aeri’s history of being somewhat a party girl, she had her tolerance and wasn’t swaying around like her poor girlfriend.

Aeri had her phone propped up and was taking videos of Minjeong’s light-weighted state.

“Minjeong-ah, do you think Jaehyun-oppa is attractive?” 

Jimim threw a glare at her co-member. She knew she was teasing and it was obviously working.

“He...He’s okay, I guess,” Minjeong slurred, constantly licking her lips. “He’s nice.”

“Okay,” Aeri laughed, aiming her camera at her leader then zooming in the focus. “If you had to choose between Jimin-unnie and Jaehyun-oppa, who would it be?”

Jimin glances at the younger girl for her response. She seemed to be in deep thought, her fingers running along the rim of her glass.

“Hmm,” Minjeong pauses for a while, but it felt like forever to Jimin. “I...I think Jimin-unnie.” 

The leader lets out a sigh of relief. Though the younger girl’s drunk confession shouldn’t really matter, it eased Jimin’s heart knowing that Minjeong still thought of her.

“You think?” Aeri mused. 

“Yah,” Jimin warned. “I think this is enough. You guys finished the whole bottle.”

//////

She pulls the covers up to Minjeong’s chin, planting a small kiss on her cheek, just over the scratch mark the younger girl gave herself. Jimin had to force Minjeong half a glass of water just so her throat won’t hurt so much in the morning, which thankfully was vacant, but she kept resisting and accidentally grazed her cheek with her nails.

Jimin keeps a bottle of water nearby the bed, along with an empty trash can. She didn’t know what kind of reaction Minjeong would have in the morning, so she just wanted to make sure. She scoots under the covers, putting an arm around Minjeong’s body then giving her one last kiss on the forehead.

“Unnie?” Minjeong mumbles. 

Jimin immediately reaches for her girlfriend’s face.

“I’m right here, baby.”

Minjeong’s eyes flutter open for a few seconds, then snuggles close.

“I’d... choose you over...over him. Your kisses are the best.”

Jimin snorts at the not-so-drunken confession, then brings her hand down to Minjeong’s hair.

“Of course, they are.”


End file.
